ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nickelodeon (Idea)
''Nickelodeon ''is a Kids American TV network. Launched in December 1, 1977. History Pinwheel: 1977-1979 Early Years: 1979-1989 Splat Years: 1989-2009 Nick Years: 2009-present Current programming First-run Original Animated ("Nicktoons") *''SpongeBob SqaurePants'' (1999-present) *''Teapot!'' (2009-present) *''Sparkles & Gloom'' (2011-present) *''Welcome to the Wayne'' (2014-present) *''Harvey Beaks'' (2015-present) *''Earmouse & Bottle'' (2015-present) *''The Loud House'' (2016-present) *''Bug Salad'' (2016-present) *''Super Macho Fighter'' (2016-present) *''Bunsen Is A Beast!'' (2017-present) *''My Friend Pancake'' (2017-present) Live-Action *''Game Shakers'' (2014-present) *''Henry Danger'' (2014-present) *''Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn'' (2014-present) *''Kid vs. Zombie'' (2016-present) *''Legendary Dudas'' (2016-present) *''Hunter Street'' (2017-present) *''I Am Frankie'' (2017-present) Game Shows *''Mega Double Dare'' (2013-present) *''Sponk!'' (2015-present) *''Board to Tears!'' (2015-present) *''Paradise Run'' (2016-present) Preschool ("Nick Jr.") *''Bubble Guppies'' (2011-present) *''PAW Patrol'' (2013-present) *''Wallykazam!'' (2014-present) *''Blaze and the Monster Machines'' (2014-present) *''Mutt & Stuff'' (2015-present) *''Dora and Friends: Into the City'' (2015-present) *''Shimmer & Shine'' (2016-present) *''Puffin Rock'' (2016-present) *''Rusty Rivets'' (2016-present) Acquired *''Los Once'' (2015-present) *''Inspector Gadget'' (2015-present) *''Danger Mouse'' (2015-present) *''Shiva'' (2016-present) *''Peanuts'' (2016-present) Reruns *''Double Dare'' (1986-present) *''Rugrats'' (1991-present) *''Nick News with Linda Ellerbee'' (1992-present) *''Blue's Clues'' (1996-present) *''Double Dare 2000'' (2000-present) *''Dora the Explorer'' (2000-present) *''The Fairly OddParents'' (2001-present) *''Invader ZIM'' (2001-present) *''Drake & Josh'' (2004-present) *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' (2004-present) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (2005-present) *''Alf'' (2006-present) *''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!'' (2006-present) *''iCarly'' (2007-present) *''Mall Spies!'' (2010-present) *''Double Dare 2010'' (2010-present) *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' (2011-present) *''Punky Brewster'' (2012-present) *''Pig Goat Banana Mantis!'' (2012-present) *''Besties!'' (2012-present) *''Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch'' (2012-present) *''Wendell & Vinnie'' (2013-present) *''The Mysterious Cities of Gold'' (2015-present) *''Dr. Slump'' (2015-present) Interstitials and shorts *''A Town Called Panic'' (reruns) *''Avatar Bobble Heads'' (reruns) *''The Big Help'' *''The Cupcakery of Doom'' *''Curious Cow'' (reruns) *''Dancing Sushi'' (reruns) *''Doodlez'' (reruns) *''Fine Fan-Arts with Piri Piri'' (Harvey Beaks) *''Foul Facts'' (reruns) *''Funpak'' (reruns) *''Have Some Moar! Cartoons'' *''Inside Out Boy'' (reruns) *''Jake's Puppies'' (Adventure Time) *''Jimmy Neutron'' (reruns) *''KaBlam!'' (reruns) *''Kids in History'' *''Making Fiends'' (reruns) *''The Mirror Has 1000 Faces!'' (reruns) *''Nick Days'' *''Nick Extras'' *''Nick Gaming'' *''Nick Moments'' *''Nick Rocks'' *''Nick Sports'' *''Nick Studios'' *''Nick Vids'' *''Nick is Kids: How You Can Help'' *''Oh Yeah! Cartoons'' (reruns) *''The Orange Carpet'' *''Phoebe & Marigold!'' *''Planet Sketch'' (reruns) *''Primo'' (reruns) *''Purple & Brown'' (reruns) *''Random! Cartoons'' (reruns) *''Schoolyard Safari!'' (reruns) *''Summer Memories'' *''Tak Shorties'' (reruns) *''Those Scurvy Rascals'' (reruns) *''U-Make Vids'' *''What I Do...'' Mini-series & Specials *''Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards'' (1988-present) *''Kids Pick the President'' (1988-present) *''Worldwide Day of Play'' (2004-present) *''Nickelodeon Countdown to Summer'' (2009-present) *''Nickelodeon HALO Awards'' (2014-present) Programming blocks *''Nick Jr.'' (1988-present) *''SNICK'' (1992-present) *''Nick in the Afternoon'' (1995-present) *''U-Pick Live'' (2002-present) *''Friday Night Slimetime'' (2005-present) *''Friday Nite Nicktoons'' (Fall 2016-present) Movies & Specials Made-for-TV #''Mystery Magical Special'' (1986) #''Nick's Thanksgiving Extravaganza'' (1989) #''Inspector Gadget Saves Christmas'' (1992) #''The Toons from Planet Orange'' (1998) #''All That 100th Episode'' (1999) #''Rugrats: Runaway Reptar'' (1999) #''Kenan & Kel: Two Heads Are Better Than None'' (2000) #''Rugrats: All Growed Up!'' (2001) #''The Origin of Donnie'' (2001) #''Sabrina: Friends Forever'' (2002) #''Inspector Gadget's Last Case'' (2002) #''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: The Egg-pire Strikes Back!'' (2003) #''The Electric Piper'' (2003) #''The Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe'' (2003) #''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Rescue Jet Fusion'' (2003) #''The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour'' (2004) #''CatDog: The Great Parent Mystery'' (2004) #''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Win, Lose & KaBoom!'' (2004) #''The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers'' (2004) #''ChalkZone: The Big Blow-Up'' (2004) #''All That: 10th Anniversary Reunion'' (2004) #''Hey Arnold!: The Journal'' (2005) #''The Fairly OddParents: School's Out!: The Musical'' (2005) #''Danny Phantom: Reign Storm'' (2005) #''Hey Arnold!: The Jungle'' (2005) #''Invader Zim: Invader Dib'' (2005) #''The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2'' (2005) #''Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy'' (2005) #''Constant Payne: The World'' (2005) #''Zoey 101: Spring Break-Up'' (2006) #''The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3'' (2006) #''The Fairly OddParents: Fairy Idol'' (2006) #''Danny Phantom: Reality Trip'' (2006) #''Avatar: The Last Airbender: Secret of the Fire Nation'' (2006) #''Invader Zim: Last Irken Standing'' (2006) #''The Wolff-Brothers Band: The Movie'' (2007) #''My Life as a Teenage Robot: Escape from Cluster Prime'' (2007) #''Invader Zim: Return of Sizz-lor'' (2007) #''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide: Field Trips, Permission Slips, Signs and Weasels'' (2007) #''Shredderman Rulez!'' (2007) #''Little Freaks: Summer'' (2007) #''The Last Day of the Summer'' (2007) #''Drake & Josh: Really Big Shrimp'' (2007) #''The Wolff-Brothers Band: Battle of the Bands'' (2007) #''Roxy Hunter and the Mystery of the Moody Ghost'' (2007) #''Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Day of the Black Sun'' (2007) #''Zoey 101: Chasing Zoey'' (2008) #''Danny Phantom: Phantom Planet'' (2008) #''Roxy Hunter and the Secret of the Shaman'' (2008) #''The Fairly OddParents: Fairy OddBaby'' (2008) #''Roxy Hunter and the Myth of the Mermaid'' (2008) #''The Modifyers!'' (2008) #''Mermaidman & Barnacle Boy'' (2008) #''Invader Zim: Zim the Tallest'' (2008) #''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: The League of Super Villains'' (2008) #''Roxy Hunter and the Horrific Halloween'' (2008) #''The Wolff-Brothers Band: Wolff Idol'' (2008) #''Tak and the Power of Juju: Destiny Schmestiny'' (2008) #''iCarly: iGo to Japan'' (2008) #''Back at the Barnyard: Cowman: The Udder Avenger'' (2008) #''Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh'' (2008) #''Spectacular!'' (2009; parody of High School Musical) #''The Fairly OddParents: Wishology'' (2009) #''The Mighty B!: The Dragonflies'' (2009) #''Mr. Troop Mom'' (2009) #''Little Freaks: Operation: Freak'' (2009) #''The Wolff-Brothers Band: The Premiere'' (2009) #''iCarly: iFight Shelby Marx'' (2009) #''Invader Zim: Zim's Army'' (2009) #''SpongeBob SquarePants: A Krusty Anniversary'' (2009) #''iCarly: iQuit iCarly'' (2009) #''iCarly: iPsycho'' (2010) #''Adventure Time: The Lich'' (2010) #''iCarly: iStart a Fan War'' (2010) #''Victorious: Freak the Freak Out'' (2010) #''The Boy Who Cried Werewolf'' (2010) #''A Nickmas Carol'' (2010) #''Best Player'' (2011) #''Teapot: The Chance'' (2011) #''Invader Zim: Zim Goes Through With It!'' (2011) #''iParty with Victorious'' (2011) #''Victorious: Locked Up'' (2011) #''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera: Familia Forever!'' (2011) #''Adventure Time: Hot to the Touch'' (2011) #''The Fairly OddParents: Timmy's Secret Wish'' (2011) #''iCarly: iStill Psycho'' (2011) #''T.U.F.F. Puppy: Mission: Really Big Mission'' (2011) #''It's a SpongeBob Christmas'' (2011) #''Victorious: Tori Goes Platinum'' (2012) #''Diggs Tailwagger: Galactic Rover: Unidentified'' (2012) #''The Mighty B!: Stuffed Happens'' (2012) #''The Modifyers: Baron Van Origin'' (2012) #''iCarly: iGoodbye'' (2012) #''Teapot: The Greatest Concert EVAH!!!'' (2012) #''Sparkles & Gloom: A Tale of Three Glooms'' (2013) #''Avatar: The Legend of Korra: Civil Wars'' (2013) #''Adventure Time: Finn, Jake & The Lich'' (2013) #''Back at the Barnyard: The Schminale'' (2013) #''Avatar: The Legend of Korra: Beginnings'' (2013) #''Swindle'' (2013) #''Victorious: Victori-Yes'' (2013) #''Santa Hunters'' (2013) #''Avatar: The Legend of Korra: Operation: Beifong'' (2014) #''Besties!: Snow Day'' (2014) #''The Mighty B!: Cherry's Revenge'' (2014) #''The All That 20th Anniversary & 10th Anniversary 10th Anniversary'' (2014) #''Wendell & Vinnie: Movin' In (Vinnie's Song)'' (2014) #''Sparkles & Gloom: Magic Mix-Up'' (2014) #''Haunted Thundermans'' (2014) #''Steven Universe: The Return'' (2015) #''Teapot: Something Else'' (2015) #''Splitting Adam'' (2015) #''Knight & Dave: The New Prince'' (2015) #''The Thundermans: A Hero Is Born'' (2015) #''Steven Universe: Sparkles, Applause Fish and Gloom and Steven'' (2015) #''Besties!: Bay-cation'' (2015) #''Sparkles & Gloom: Big Gloom in Bigger Japan'' (2015) #''A Game of Life: A Game of Game'' (2015) #''Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn in Hollywood'' (2015) #''Sparkles & Gloom: Shimmerin' 'n' Shinin''' (2016) #''Lost in the West'' (2016) #''Harvey Beaks: Steampunks'' (2016) #''Adventure Time: Daddy-Daughter Card Wars'' (2016) #''A Game of Life: A Game of Shorts Saluting'' (2016) #''Earmouse & Bottle: The Movie'' (2016) #''Albert'' (2016) #''Bug Salad: The Crossover'' (2017) Direct-to-DVD *''Danger Mouse: International Mouse of Mystery'' (1994) *''Doug's 1st Movie'' (1996) *''Pete & Pete's Big Adventure'' (1997) *''Ren & Stimpy's Excellent Misadventure'' (1998) *''Rugrats: Tales from the Crib - Snow White'' (2005) *''Rugrats: Tales from the Crib - Three Jacks and a Beanstalk'' (2006) *''SpongeBob SquarePants: SpongeBob Gets Canned'' (2012) *''The Jimmy Timmy Sheen-y Hour'' (2012) *''Danny Phantom: Phantom Planet 2'' (2014) *''Adventure Time: Stakes'' (2015) Theatrical *''Harriet the Spy'' (1996) *''Good Burger'' (1997) *''The Rugrats Movie'' (1998) *''Snow Day'' (2000) *''Rugrats in Paris: The Movie'' (2000) *''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2001) *''Hey Arnold!: The Movie'' (2002) *''The Wild Thornberrys Movie'' (2002) *''Rugrats Go Wild'' (2003) *''School of Rock'' (2003) *''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' (2004) *''Nacho Libre'' (2006) *''Barnyard'' (2006) *''Charlotte's Web'' (2006) *''The Spiderwick Chronicles'' (2007) *''Drake & Josh Go Hollywood!'' (2007) *''Hotel for Dogs'' (2008) *''Avatar: Sozin's Comet'' (2008) *''The SpongeBob Movie 2: Sponge Out of Water'' (2009) *''Imagine That'' (2009) *''Fun Size'' (2010) *''Rango'' (2011) *''The Fairly OddMovie'' (2011) *''Rango 2'' (2013) *''The SpongeBob SqaurePants Movie 3: Revenge of the Bikini Bottom'' (2014) Universal Pictures *''The Blues Brothers'' (1980) *''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial'' (1982) *''Back to the Future'' (1985) *''An American Tail'' (1986) *''Batteries Not Included'' (1987) *''The Land Before Time'' (1988) *''Uncle Buck'' (1989) *''Back to the Future Part II'' (1989) *''Back to the Future Part III'' (1990) *''Jetsons: The Movie'' (1990) *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' (1991) *''Beethoven'' (1992) *''Jurassic Park'' (1993) *''We're Back! A Dinosaur Story'' (1993) *''Beethoven's 2nd'' (1993) *''The Little Rascals'' (1994) *''The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure'' (1994) *''Babe'' (1995) *''Balto'' (1995) *''The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving'' (1995) *''The Nutty Professor'' (1996) *''The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists'' (1996) *''Liar Liar'' (1997) *''Babe: Pig in the City'' (1998) *''Dudley Do-Right'' (1999) *''An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island'' (2000) *''An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster'' (2000) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman'' (2000) *''Nutty Professor II: The Klumps'' (2000) *''Beethoven's 3rd'' (2000) *''Beethoven's 4th'' (2001) *''Big Fat Liar'' (2002) *''Balto II: Wolf Quest'' (2002) *''Johnny English'' (2003) *''Beethoven's 5th'' (2003) *''Balto III: Wings of Change'' (2004) *''The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses'' (2004) *''Nanny McPhee'' (2006) *''Curious George'' (2006) *''The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers'' (2007) *''Mr. Bean's Holiday'' (2007) *''The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends'' (2007) *''Mostly Ghostly: Who Let the Ghosts Out?'' (2008) *''Beethoven's Big Break'' (2008) *''Coraline'' (2009) *''Barbie in A Mermaid Tale'' (2010) *''Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey!'' (2010) *''Despicable Me'' (2010) *''Nanny McPhee Returns'' (2010) *''Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale'' (2010) *''Hop'' (2011) *''Beethoven's Christmas Adventure'' (2011) *''Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2'' (2012) *''Barbie: The Princess and the Popstar'' (2012) *''Monster High: Ghoul Rule'' (2012) *''ParaNorman'' (2012) *''Barbie and Her Sisters In A Pony Tale'' (2013) *''Monster High: 13 Wishes'' (2013) *''Monster High: Fright, Camera, Action! (2014)'' *''Barbie: The Pearl Princess'' (2014) *''The Little Rascals Save the Day'' (2014) *''Barbie and the Secret Door'' (2014) *''Monster High: Freaky Fusion (2014)'' *''Beethoven's Treasure Tail'' (2014) *''Ever After High: Thronecoming (2014)'' *''Monster High: Haunted (2015)'' *''Ever After High: Spring Unsprung (2015)'' *''Barbie in a Princess Power'' (2015) *''Song of the Sea'' (2015) *''Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle'' (2015) *''Barbie in Rock'n Royals'' (2015) *''Ever After High: Way to Wonderland'' (2015) *''Monster High: Boo York, Boo York'' (2015) *''Barbie and her Sisters in The Great Puppy Adventures'' (2015) *''Ever After High: Dragon Games'' (2016) *''Monster High: Great Scarrier Reef'' (2016) *''Barbie Spy Squad'' (2016) *''Ever After High: Epic Winter'' (2016) *''Barbie Starlight Adventures'' (2016) *''Monster High: Welcome to Monster High'' (2016) *''Shopkins: Chef Club (2016)'' *''Barbie: Video Game Hero'' (2017) *''Ever After High: Emerald City of Oz (2017)'' *''Monster High: Electrified'' (2017) *''Shopkins: World Vacation'' (2017) *''Barbie: Dolphin Magic'' (2017) *''Ever After High: The Legend of the Shadow High'' (2017) DreamWorks *''Mouse Hunt'' (1997) *''Chicken Run'' (2000) *''Shrek'' (2001) *''Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron'' (2002) *''Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas'' (2003) *''The Cat in the Hat'' (2003) *''Shrek 2'' (2004) *''Madagascar'' (2005) *''Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit'' (2005) *''Over the Hedge'' (2006) *''Flushed Away'' (2006) *''Shrek the Third'' (2007) *''Bee Movie'' (2007) *''Shrek the Halls'' (2007) *''Kung Fu Panda'' (2008) *''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' (2008) *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' (2009) *''Monsters vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space'' (2009) *''Merry Madagascar'' (2009) *''How to Train Your Dragon'' (2010) *''Shrek Forever After'' (2010) *''Scared Shrekless'' (2010) *''Megamind'' (2010) *''Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special'' (2010) *''Kung Fu Panda 2'' (2011) *''Dragons: Gift of the Night Fury'' (2011) *''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012)'' *''Rise of the Guardians'' (2012) *''The Croods'' (2013) *''Turbo'' (2013) *''Mr. Peabody & Sherman'' (2014) *''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' (2014) *''Penguins of Madagascar'' (2014) *''Home'' (2014) Acquired *''A Boy Named Charlie Brown'' *''A Christmas Story'' *''Aliens in the Attic'' *''Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown'' *''The Goonies'' *''Home Alone'' *''Home Alone II: Lost in New York'' *''Ice Age'' *''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaur'' *''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' *''Jumanji'' *''The Karate Kid'' *''The Karate Kid Part II'' *''The Karate Kid Part III'' *''The Karate Kid'' (2010) *''Lassie'' (2005) *''Look Who's Talking'' *''Men in Black'' *''Men in Black II'' *''Men in Black III'' *''The Next Karate Kid'' *''Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown'' *''Ramona & Beezus'' *''The Sandlot'' *''Stuart Little'' *''Stuart Little 2'' *''Yes, Virginia'' *''Zathura: A Space Adventure'' Schedules (as of Fall 2017) Future programming Original series Animated *''Francine'' (premieres TBA 2018) *''Craig of the Creek'' (premieres TBA 2018) *''Sky Rat'' (premieres January 2019) *''Amusement Park'' (premieres November 2019) *''Frog in a Suit'' (premieres 2020) *''A Very Important House'' (premieres 2022) *''Twelve Forever'' (premieres 2022) *''Jo Minkus!'' (premieres 2023) Live-Action *''Knight Squad'' (premieres TBA 2018) *''The JoJo Siwa Show'' (premieres TBA 2018) *''iCarly 2.0'' (premieres TBA 2018) *''Roll Call'' (premieres 2019) Game Shows *''Prank Patrol'' (premieres 2017) *''Camp Orange'' (premieres 2018) *''Generation Gak!'' (premieres 2019) Preschool *''Sunny Day'' (premieres 2017) Acquired series *Untitled Gumby series (premieres TBA) *''Mysticons'' (premieres 2017) Returning series *''Gumby'' (1994-1999; returns TBA) Former programming Original *''Pinwheel'' (1979-1990) *''Nickel Flicks'' (1979) *''America Goes Bananaz'' (1979-1980) *''By the Way'' (1979-1980) *''Hocus Focus'' (1979-1981) *''Children's Classics'' (1980-1981) *''Video Comics'' (1980-1981) *''Pop Clips'' (1980-1981) *''Livewire'' (1980-1986) *''Studio See'' (1981-1983) *''Reggie Jackson's World of Sports'' (1981-1985) *''Against All Odds'' (1982-1985) *''Standby: Lights, Camera, Action'' (1982-1987) *''Kids Writes'' (1982-1987) *''Going Great'' (1983-1986) *''The Third Eye'' (1983-1985) *''Mr. Wizard's World'' (1983-2000) *''Out of Control'' (1984-1985) *''National Geographic Explorer'' (1985-1986) *''Turkey Television'' (1985-1988) *''Rated K: For Kids, By Kids'' (1986-1988) *''Finders Keepers'' (1987-1998) *''Sixteen Cinema'' (1987-1989) *''Don't Just Sit There'' (1988-1991) *''Kids' Court'' (1988-1994) *''Think Fast!'' (1989-1998) *''Total Panic'' (1989-1990) *''Hey Dude!'' (1989-1996) *''Make the Grade'' (1989-1998) *''SK8-TV'' (1990-1991) *''Wild & Crazy Kids'' (1990-2000) *''Fifteen'' (1991-1994) *''Welcome Freshman'' (1991-1996) *''Clarissa Explains It All'' (1991-2002; 2009) *''Salute Your Shorts'' (1991-2002) *''Get the Picture'' (1991-1998) *''What Would You Do?'' (1991-2000) *''Doug'' (1991-2009; 2014-2016) *''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' (1991-2009; 2014-2017) *''Are You Afraid of the Dark?'' (1991-2003; 2009) *''The Wild Side Show'' (1992-1995) *''GUTS'' (1992-2003; 2008-2009) *''Nick Arcade'' (1992-1998; 2009) *''Roundhouse'' (1992-1995) *''Weinerville'' (1993-1997) *''Legends of the Hidden Temple'' (1993-1998; 2007) *''Rocko's Modern Life'' (1993-2006; 2009) *''The Adventures of Pete & Pete'' (1993-2004; 2009) *''The Secret World of Alex Mack'' (1994-2001) *''U to U'' (1994-1995) *''All That'' (1994-2010; 2015-2017) *''My Brother & Me'' (1994-2004) *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' (1994-2005; 2009) *''Global GUTS'' (1995-2003; 2008-2009) *''The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo'' (1996-1998) *''Space Cases'' (1996-2000) *''Kenan & Kel'' (1996-2009) *''KaBlam!'' (1996-2002) *''Hey Arnold!'' (1996-2017) *''The Angry Beavers'' (1997-2006; 2009) *''Figure It Out'' (1997-2002; 2009) *''The Journey of Allen Strange'' (1997-2000) *''CatDog'' (1998-2009) *''Animorphs'' (1998-1999) *''You're On!'' (1998-2000) *''Nickelodeon Sports Theater'' (1998-1999; 2009) *''Oh Yeah! Cartoons'' (1998-2002) *''The Wild Thornberrys'' (1998-2009) *''Cousin Skeeter'' (1998-2003) *''100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd'' (1999-2002) *''Rocket Power'' (1999-2003) *''The Amanda Show'' (1999-2016) *''Double Dare 2000'' (2000) *''Caitlin's Way'' (2000-2002) *''The Brothers Garcia'' (2000-2009) *''Noah Knows Best'' (2000-2001) *''Pelswick'' (2000-2002) *''As Told by Ginger'' (2000-2009) *''Taina'' (2001-2008) *''Constant Payne'' (2001-2016) *''Robot Wars'' (2002-2006; 2009) *''ChalkZone'' (2002-2010) *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2002-2017) *''Scaredy Camp'' (2002-2007) *''All Grown Up!'' (2003-2006) *''Romeo!'' (2003-2009) *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' (2003-2011) *''Danny Phantom'' (2004-2016) *''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'' (2004-2015) *''Unfabulous'' (2004-2008) *''Game Nite'' (2005-2009) *''Catscratch'' (2005-2009) *''Zoey 101'' (2005-2011) *''The X's'' (2005-2008) *''Mr. Meaty'' (2006-2008) *''Just for Kicks'' (2006) *''Little Freaks'' (2006-2014) *''The Game Lab'' (2007-2010) *''Just Jordan'' (2007-2008) *''The Wolff-Brothers Band'' (2007-2015) *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' (2007-2017) *''Wayside'' (2007-2008) *''Tak and the Power of Juju'' (2007-2008) *''Back at the Barnyard'' (2007-2016) *''The Mighty B!'' (2008-2014) *''The Modifyers'' (2008-2015) *''My Family's Got GUTS'' (2008-2011) *''Making Fiends'' (2008-2014) *''True Jackson, VP'' (2008-2011) *''Random! Cartoons'' (2008-2009) *''The Troop'' (2009-2012) *''BrainSurge'' (2009-2017) *''Garage Club'' (2009-2011) *''Fanboy and Chum Chum'' (2009-2016) *''Big Time Rush'' (2009-2017) *''Victorious'' (2010-2017) *''Planet Sheen'' (2010-2012) *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' (2010-2017) *''Make-the-Mess'' (2010-2014) *''Little Bros. on Campus'' (2010-2017) *''Diggs Tailwagger: Galactic Rover'' (2011-2017) *''Nick Arcade Advanced'' (2011-2015) *''How to Rock'' (2012-2015) *''Avatar: The Legend of Korra'' (2012-2016) *''Robot and Monster'' (2012-2014) *''Figure It Out: Epic Style'' (2012-2016) *''Sanjay & Craig'' (2013-2017) *''The Haunted Hathaways'' (2013-2017) *''The Thundermans'' (2013-2017) *''Cache Craze'' (2014-2017) *''Breadwinners'' (2014-2017) *''100 Things to Do Before High School'' (2014-2017) *''The GAS Garage'' (2014-2017) Acquired *''Dusty's Treehouse'' (1980-1984) *''What Will They Think of Next?'' (1980-1984) *''Special Delivery'' (1980-1993) *''Delvin'' (1981-1983) *''Rainbow Country'' (1981-1983) *''Matt & Jenny'' (1981-1983) *''The Tomorrow People'' (1981-1995) *''Spread Your Wings'' (1982) *''Today's Special'' (1982-1991) *''The Adventures of Black Beauty'' (1982-1986) *''You Can't Do That on Television'' (1982-1996) *''Inspector Gadget'' (1983-2000; 2015-2016) *''Danger Mouse'' (1984-1995; 2015-2016) *''Vic's Vacant Lot'' (1984-1985) *''Bananaman'' (1984-1990) *''Lassie'' (1984-1999) *''Mighty Mouse Playhouse'' (1984-1986) *''Powerhouse'' (1984-1986) *''Belle & Sebastian'' (1984-1989) *''The Little Prince'' (1985-1989) *''Dennis the Menace'' (1985-1994) *''George of the Jungle'' (1985-1995) *''Star Trek: The Animated Series'' (1985-1990) *''Spartakus and the Sun Beneath the Sun'' (1985-1992) *''Zoo Family'' (1986-1988) *''The Monkees'' (1986-1988) *''The Mysterious Cities of Gold'' (1986-1995; 2015-2016) *''Dr. Slump'' (1987-1995; 2015-2016) *''Maple Town'' (1987-1989) *''Heathcliff'' (1988-1994) *''Looney Tunes on Nickelodeon'' (1988-1999) *''Count Duckula'' (1988-1995; 2015-2016) *''The Brady Bunch'' (1989-2016) *''The World of David the Gnome'' (1989-1995) *''Noozles'' (1989-1996) *''Kid's World'' (1990-1991) *''Cartoon Kablooey'' (1990-1995) *''Flipper'' (1990-1998) *''Nickelodeon's Most Wanted: Yogi Bear'' (1990-1992) *''Dennis the Menace'' (1990-1995) *''Captain N: The Game Master'' (1991-1992) *''Beyond Belief'' (1992-1994) *''Rocky & Bullwinkle's Moose-O-Rama!'' (1992-1994) *''The Underdog Show'' (1992-1994) *''Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics'' (1992-1995) *''Jim Henson's Muppet Babies'' (1992-1999) *''Where's Waldo?'' (1992-1996) *''The Alvin Show on Nickelodeon'' (1994-1995) *''The Muppet Show'' (1994-1999) *''Beetlejuice'' (1994-1999) *''The Adventures of Tintin'' (1994-2001) *''Batfink'' (1995-1997) *''Land of the Lost'' (1995-2000) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' (1995-2000) *''The Animals of Farthing Woods'' (1995-2002) *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' (1995-2004) *''Santo Bugito'' (1996-2002) *''Earthworm Jim'' (1996-2002) *''Ship to Shore'' (1996-1997) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (1997) *''Garfield & Friends'' (1997-2002) *''You're on Nickelodeon, Charlie Brown'' (1998-2017) *''The Brothers Flub'' (1999-2000) *''The Little Lulu Show'' (1999-2000) *''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'' (1999-2001) *''Jumanji'' (1999-2002) *''Ghostwriter'' (2000) *''Animaniacs'' (2000-2005) *''Pinky & the Brain'' (2000-2003) *''Mona the Vampire'' (2000-2003) *''Renford Rejects'' (2000-2005) *''Butt-Ugly Martians'' (2002-2003) *''The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald'' (2002-2003) *''Speed Racer X'' (2002-2003) *''Planet Sketch'' (2002-2006) *''Super Duper Sumos'' (2002-2003) *''Freakazoid!'' (2002-2003) *''Men in Black: The Series'' (2002-2003; 2006) *''Martin Mystery'' (2003-2005) *''Grizzly Gruesome Tales'' (2003-2009) *''Full House'' (2003-2016) *''Yakkity Yak'' (2003-2004) *''Corneil & Bernie'' (2004-2006) *''Kaput & Zosky'' (2004-2005) *''Kid Paddle'' (2004-2009) *''The Blobheads'' (2004-2005) *''Funpak'' (2005-2007) *''My Dad the Rock Star'' (2005-2006) *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' (2006-2009) *''King Arthur's Disasters'' (2006-2008) *''Kappa Mikey'' (2006-2009) *''Shuriken School'' (2006-2007) *''Edgar & Ellen'' (2007-2009) *''H2O: Just Add Water'' (2008-2010) *''Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy'' (2008-2009) *''Three Delivery'' (2008-2009) *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' (2009-2017) *''Eliot Kid'' (2009-2011) *''Sidekick'' (2010-2012) *''I.N.K. Invisible Network of Kids'' (2011-2014) *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' (2011-2017) *''Dragons: Riders of the Berk (2012-2017)'' *''Splatalot!'' (2012-2017) *''Turbo: F.A.S.T. (2013-2017)'' *''Two of a Kind'' (2014-2017) *''Nerds and Monsters'' (2014-2015) *''Zevo-3'' (2015) Nick Jr. *''The Adventures of Little Koala'' (1988-1993) *''The Elephant Show'' (1988-1994) *''Doctor Snuggles'' (1988-1992) *''Fred Penner's Place'' (1989-1993) *''Eureeka's Castle'' (1989-1999) *''The Care Bears'' (1990-1998) *''Maya the Bee'' (1990-1995) *''Allegra's Window'' (1994-2000) *''Gullah Gullah Island'' (1994-2002) *''Muppet Time'' (1994-1999) *''Papa Beaver's Storytime'' (1994-1997) *''The Busy World of Richard Scarry'' (1995-2002) *''Rupert'' (1995-2002) *''Little Bear'' (1995-2003) *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss'' (1996-2002) *''The Little Twins'' (1996-2000) *''Kipper'' (1997-2003) *''Franklin'' (1997-2006) *''Little Bill'' (1999-2011) *''Maisy'' (1999-2002) *''Wimzie's House'' (2000-2002) *''Maggie and the Ferocious Beast'' (2000-2005) *''Oswald'' (2001-2005) *''Bob the Builder'' (2001-2014) *''Max & Ruby'' (2002-2010) *''The Hoobs'' (2002-2004) *''Rubbadubbers'' (2003-2005) *''The Backyardigans'' (2004-2014) *''LazyTown'' (2004-2014) *''Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends'' (2004-2007) *''Go, Diego, Go!'' (2005-2014) *''The Wonder Pets'' (2006-2013) *''Yo Gabba Gabba!'' (2007-2015) *''Ni Hao, Kai-Lan'' (2008-2015) *''Angelica and Susie's Pre-School Daze'' (2008-2009) *''The Fresh Beat Band'' (2009-2012) *''Team Umizoomi'' (2010-2017) *''Mike the Knight'' (2012-2015) *''Jelly Jamm'' (2012-2016) Programming blocks *''BET'' (1980-1983) *''ARTS'' (1981-1985) *''Nick at Nite'' (1985-2009) *''The O Zone'' (1991-1993) *''Nick in the Afternoon'' (1993-2004; 2011-2014) *''Nicktoons TV'' (1998-2004; 2011) *''Nickel-O-Zone'' (1998-2002) *''Slime Time Live'' (2000-2004) *''SLAM!'' (2002-2003) *''Friday Night Nicktoons'' (2002-2007) *''SPLAT!'' (2004) *''Nick ReWind'' (2006-2011) *''ME:TV'' (2007) *''Late-Nite-Fri-Day-Toons-!'' (2007-2014) *''Saturday DreamWorks'' (2011-2012) *''Nicktoon Fridays'' (2014-2016) Movies & Specials Made-for-TV *''As Told by Ginger: Season of Caprice'' (2001) *''Rocket Power: Race Across New Zealand'' (2002) *''As Told by Ginger: Far from Home'' (2003) *''As Told by Ginger: Butterflies Are Free'' (2004) *''Rocket Power: The Big Day'' (2004) *''Romeo!: Ro'Trip'' (2006) *''Unfabulous: The Perfect Moment'' (2006) *''Unfabulous: The Best Trip Ever'' (2007) *''Atlantis Squarepantis'' (2007) *''The X's: Truman X - Super Villian'' (2008) *''H2O: Exposed'' (2008) *''Gym Teacher: The Movie'' (2008) *''True Jackson, VP: Trapped in Paris'' (2009) *''The Penguins of Madagascar: The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole'' (2011) *''True Jackson, VP: Mystery in Peru'' (2011) Universal Pictures *''Barbie & the Diamond Castle'' *''Barbie Thumbelina'' *''Barbie and the Magic of the Pegasus'' *''Barbie and the Three Musketeers'' *''Barbie as Rapunzel'' *''Barbie as the Island Princess'' *''Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper'' *''Barbie in A Christmas Carol'' *''Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses'' *''Barbie in the Nutcracker'' *''Barbie of Swan Lake'' *''Barbie: Fairytopia'' *''Barbie: Mermaidia'' *''The Barbie Diaries'' *''PollyWorld''